Abismo
by Yunniecitah
Summary: La descripción del desamor.


**Abismo**

**Por: Yunnie**

Tiempo, necesito tiempo, necesito pensar. Necesito imaginarle, su perfecto y fornido cuerpo junto al mío. Sentir tu boca cerca de la mía, sus brazos a mi alrededor. Te necesito para poder seguir.

Me he sentido tan sola, tan vacía sin él, me siento como solía sentirme antes que entrara y revolucionara mi mundo. Pero como todas en las cosas en mi vida, le perdí. Todos se van en un punto de tu vida ¿no? Algunos permanecen más tiempo que otros, otros solo están ahí un solo día, pero eso basta para hacerlos inolvidables. Pero a fin de cuentas todos se van.

Me duele demasiado saber que yo soy la razón por la que se marchó de mi vida. Que sólo yo tengo la culpa de este maldito vacío que llena mi ya despedazada alma. Por mi y mis estúpidos celos, a veces no tan estúpidos, pero celos a final de cuentas. Y no era que desconfiara de él. No, todo lo contrario. Pero, si lo vemos de un modo lógico y entendible era una sola cosa; instinto.

Y a veces el aire era pesado, pasaba entre mis pulmones como pequeñas ondas de calor, que me quemaban por dentro. Me deshacían por dentro, y a veces, el dolor me hacía falta. Era mi deseo sadomasoquista de retenerle a mi lado. De aún atarme a un sueño, una fantasía. Algo que ahora solo era un lejano cuento de hadas, del cual alguna vez formé parte. Cierro los ojos.

No podía respirar, no podía pensar en otra cosa. El recuerdo me ahogaba, de nuevo. Me ahogaba en un mar de recuerdos, las lágrimas corrían de nuevo por mis ojos, recordando. Recordándome a mi misma, no volverme a enamorar con tanta pasión como lo amé a él. Cada recuerdo era una puñalada encima de esa herida enorme en el centro de mi alma. Me dolía el latir de mi corazón, estaba perdida en ese mar de desolación, ese mar que me partía en dos.

Me sentía tan impotente, tan sola, tan incapaz de llamarle y rogarle que regresara a mi lado, pero no lo hacía. Era mucho más grande mi orgullo, no iba a pelear por él, aunque dejarle significara la misma muerte para mí. Pero mi cuerpo y mi corazón estaban cansadas de luchar contra un sentimiento que trataba de enterrar debajo de una capa tan fina que era capaz de ver a través de ella los sentimientos, tan puros, tan hermosos y a la vez lo mismo que me estaba destruyendo por dentro.

Esa parte de mí, que nunca fui capaz de enseñarle a nadie, esa parte de mí que escondí de todos. Esos lugares de mi alma y mi mente que nadie había sido capaz de ver a través esas paredes, él si pudo. Él pudo ver mucho más que allá que la simple yo, y le dejé entrar, en mi vida, en mi mente, en mi corazón. Todo, para terminar así cayendo del cielo al suelo, en un solo segundo. Quebrando toda su fe en mi, por cosas completamente idiotas.

Y, eso suele pasar ¿no? Un amor, tan grande, tan fuerte, tan lleno de cosas buenas, un amor _verdadero_ es tan frágil, tan voluble, cuando apenas empieza. Cuando aún te juras amor eterno. Cuando él me juró amor eterno bajo las estrellas, sin poder imaginar otro futuro que no fuera a su lado. Pero todo se derrumbó en ruinas y pedazos, en un solo abrir y cerrar de ojos. Abro mis ojos.

Creía que debía ser fuerte, aunque él hiciera mi alma brillar, era mi razón de ser. Todo pasará, o al menos eso esperaba. Pensaba que no hay nada que el tiempo y la distancia no curen, pero muero y me asfixio en un mar de locura y desesperación. No luché por recuperar su amor, luché por salir a flote en vez de ahogarme.

Traté dejarle de lado, superar todo este dolor toda esta angustia sin sentido, todo este dolor… creo que por fin, ya no me voy a derrumbar como hasta hoy. Le abrí los ojos a mi alma, cegada por el amor y el dolor, a ver a los dos caminos que tengo enfrente. Dos panoramas devastadores para mi y mi corazón, pero debo escoger uno de ellos. Morirme en un desierto de soledad y desolación ó ahogarme en un pantano de odio y desprecio. En cualquier de los dos casos, termino sufriendo.

Pero esa es parte de la vida, de esta vida tan cruel que nos obliga a tomar rumbos y curvas desesperadas sin saber bien que hacer o no hacer. Cayendo, sufriendo pero lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte ¿no?, me siento estancada en la primera opción.

Y, la única persona que puede hacer dejar que llore, dejar de sufra, es exactamente la misma que me hizo todo esto. La misma que estoy tratando de dejar de lado. La que me hizo más fuerte, y a la vez me hizo tan voluble. La que hizo que justo ahora escriba estas líneas.

Traté de abrirle los ojos a la vida, simplemente no pude. He creído que la vida consiste en hacer futuros recuerdos, de ese modo vivir en la eternidad del pasado. ¿Pero podré llegar a recordar esto como un simple momento donde dí mi vida y conseguí este maldito corazón roto a cambio, con esa simplicidad?, no lo creo. Luego de tener todo un futuro planeado, una vida imaginada, una vida entera a su lado, destruida por los malditos celos.

Al verle con ella, mi mundo colapsó, estallé en un montón de pedazos. En mis peores pesadillas le perdía. La realidad de mi fantasía era agobiante, y dije, y grité y le perdí. Sin dejarle dar una explicación coherente, estaba sorda y ciega a razones. Y cuando me las dio y le escuché, me sentí mal y le rogué y le pedí que volviera a mi lado, pero ya era muy tarde. Nada tiene sentido, agonizo.

Y lo siento tanto, pero esta soledad me esta matando, me esta volviendo loca. No creo que ningún pedazo de todo lo que escribí tenga alguna coherencia. Me encuentro sola, a la orilla de un abismo enorme. Un pozo sin fondo donde mis sueños, mis ilusiones, mis fantasías, mi vida, llegan a su fin. Pero me da miedo caer en él y sufrir más, mi corazón no da una más. Cada latido es agobiante. Doy un paso más, y caigo.


End file.
